Romeo and Juliet
by Ja-Rules
Summary: House realizes what he must do to win Cuddy back


**Here's my 2nd story. This came to me a few days ago and just would not leave my mind, wrote it down on a whim. As you can tell by my other story, they are based off of songs :) I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. the song Rome and Juliet by Matt Nathanson is highly recommend to be listen to because of its amazingness**

**oh yeah- i don't own anything  
**

* * *

**Intro**

Cuddy was going on a date tonight and, of course, House didn't like it. He always hates it when she goes on dates with other men. One time Wilson called him out on it and asked why he cared and at that time House couldn't answer because he didn't know for sure.

It took House the death of Amber and the almost loss of Wilson's friendship to take a real look at his own life and what has happened in the past. At that time, it was centered on Wilson and trying to get his bud back, but when that situation was over House's thoughts drifted towards a certain Dean of Medicine.

House thought back to their college years in Michigan. All the time they spent flirting, "tutoring", dating. It was those years that he was really happy. He actually believed then and now that he found "the one" even though he would never admit that to anyone. They were "the couple" on campus: the legend and the hot freshman. All their friends thought they would last forever; maybe get hitched one day. Everyone saw the strong chemistry between the two.

However, the relationship had to cease when House had to take his residency at Hopkins and Cuddy would be entering her sophomore year at Michigan. It broke both hearts to say good bye because they were certain that that was it, they would never see each other again, but it had to be done.

It seemed like life moved on, well to people on the outside. Cuddy dated now and then and House, being House of course, had some hookers, but both were never satisfied. Both had a hole that needed to be filled. Both needed each other.

Finally the day came, Cuddy had a fiancé and graduated med school with honors and House had Stacy. They were happy, or so they thought. When Cuddy found out about House and Stacy she was heart broken. When House learned of Cuddy's fiancé he was devastated. That's when their lives changed.

House's leg messed up which made Stacy leave and Cuddy's man cheated. Life seemed to hate them. However, those circumstances brought them together. Cuddy ended up hiring House at her Hospital that she was now Dean of Medicine of. House now had a new outlook on life because of his leg and he made everyone around him know it. His attitude was atrocious but somehow Cuddy didn't care.

When everyone at the hospital got used to House's antics, they began to see a little of what the people at Michigan saw; that little bit of chemistry between the two. The only problem was that neither of them realized it.

They continued life, almost, normal. House had his hookers and Cuddy tired to date, House ended up scaring them off. Soon Wilson stepped into the picture because he had enough of the sexual tension; it was nearly choking him. He told House to ask Cuddy out but, as always, he refused. When asked Cuddy, she laughed in his face stating that that ship had sailed over 20 years ago and is too far gone. Secretly, each of them was hoping for the other to make a move.

Now it's present time. Cuddy is trying to convince herself that the House ship has indeed sailed on because he's too chicken to ask her out. Yes there was her old desk but when she tried to thank him she sees, what she thought was, a hooker. She's tired of waiting. She has recently has met a really handsome guy, Brandon, at the market and is going to go on a date with him tonight. Cuddy prays that House won't mess this date up but doesn't get her hopes too high.

House has realized that Cuddy is trying to move on. He wants her to be happy, he's even told that to her once but for some reason he don't want her to be happy with another guy. House knows he's not good enough for her, far from it actually. Although House would hate to admit it but this date was starting making his heart uneasy.

Finally it clicks: Greg House loves Lisa Cuddy. His curses at his feelings because he knows that Lisa is too good for him. He will never be her knight-in-shinning-armor that she deserves but dammit, he loves her. House is now determined to do something; he has a plan.

* * *

**Let Down**

The night out with Brandon was wonderful. He was such a gentleman, something Cuddy missed since working with House. Brandon was very attentive, charming, and had a great smile but something was missing. He wasn't as opinionate as Cuddy was used too from House. Brandon said things that women wanted to hear which was great except boring. He was just kind of boring. Brandon took her home after dinner and, being a gentleman, said goodnight at her doorstep and left.

Cuddy watched as Brandon's car turned onto the road and drove off.

_Great, another potential shot down._ Cuddy thought as she put the in her lock of her door.

When she entered her home, shut her door, and began to take her coat off; Cuddy started to feel like someone else was in her home. She cautiously walked to her living room to see if anyone was there.

"Um House, what are you doing here?"

House was sitting on Cuddy's couch with a guitar on his lap, looking up at her.

"Watching porn, getting high, playing the blues; you know, the usual."

"Ok so why are you here and not at your place doing those things?"

"Because you are looking tense lately and I wanted to share the love."

"Oh really? Well that's nice and all but can you go now. As you can see I'm fine and I want to go to sleep."

"Did you have fun on your date?"

"How did you know that I had a date?"

"Why are you still surprise that I find out that you have a date?"

"Do you have a thing for me House?"

"What?"

"Why is it that I always see you when I have a date? Do you have a thing for me or do you just like to annoy the hell out of me?"

"The latter is more fun"

"Figures"

Cuddy then went to her kitchen to grab a glass of water, leaving House on the couch.

"I never said it was my answer."

"I know what you mean House."

"No you don't"

Cuddy then walked back into her living room.

"Then what is it? Why are you here?"

"I..I….I don't know"

"You don't know? You just ruin my dates or show up at my house for no reason? Great, thanks House. I love to play more of her games but rather at the hospital and not during my personal time, ok? Now goodnight."

Cuddy led House and his guitar to the door and shut the door when he stepped outside.

_God, why does he do that? Why can't he freakin' tell me how he feels?_

_

* * *

_**Romeo**

House was standing outside of Lisa Cuddy's door with a guitar in his hand. He messed everything up, again. For some reason, it's impossible to tell her how he feels. House decides that even though Cuddy might not hear it, he's gonna do what he came here to do.

House managed to sit down on her steps and prepares to play what he considers "their song".

He cleared his throat and begins to play.

_A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets of serenade,_

_Laying everybody low with a love song that he made._

_He finds a street light and steps out of the shade_

_And says something like, "You and me babe, how about it?"_

Cuddy chuckles as she listens to House sing outside her house. There's no doubt in her mind that he's singing about them.

_Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo. You nearly gave me a heart attack."_

_He's underneath my window, She's singing, "Hey la my boyfriend's back._

_You shouldn't come around here singing up to people like that,_

_Anyway, what ya gonna do about it?"_

Cuddy opens her door and stands outside, listening to House's voice.

_Juliet, the dice were loaded from the start,_

_And I bet, and you exploded into my heart,_

_And I forget, I forget the movie's song._

_When are you gonna realize it's just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

_Come up on different streets and both were streets of shame,_

_Both dirty, both mean, yes, and the dream was just the same._

_Then I dream your dream for you, and now your dream is real,_

_How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?_

Cuddy now sits down with House, looking at his face, watching him being in his music.

_You can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold,_

_You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold._

_You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin,_

_Yeah, now you just say, "Oh Romeo, yeah_

_You know I used to have a scene with him."_

House now looks at Cuddy's eyes. He wants her to know that he sings this for her.

_Juliet, when we made love you used to cry,_

_I said I love you like the stars above, I'll love you 'til I die, _

_And there's a place for us, you know the movie's song._

_When are you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

_I can't do the talk, like the talk on the TV,_

_And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be._

_All I can do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme,_

_Juliet, I'd do the stars with you anytime_

_Juliet, when we made love you used to cry,_

_I said I love you like the stars above, I'll love you 'til I die, _

_And there's a place for us, you know the movie's song._

_When are you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

A tear escapes Cuddy's eye as she can no longer hold back her emotions while looking into House's eyes.

_A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets of serenade,_

_Laying everybody low with a love song that he made._

_He finds a street light and steps out of the shade,_

_And says something like, "You and me babe, how about it?"_

They both kinda laugh as she wipes away some of her tears. They've both been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

"That was beautiful."

"It was my favorite song for the longest time."

"I meant it when I sang I love you. I know it might be hard to believe but I do, ever sense Michigan. I just suck at showing it."

"I know and I believe you."

They both spend a few minutes looking at each other without saying a word.

"Hey, do you want to come in?"

* * *

**Reviews are nice but I'm not forcing. I'm just glad you read my story. **


End file.
